plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocket Zombie
Rocket Zombie was a zombie appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. It travels faster than most other zombies and has higher toughness while it has its rocket. It does not eat other plants while using its rocket, unless it is blocked. However, once it is destroyed, it travels at normal speed and has slightly higher toughness than a regular Zombie. The rocket instantly goes away if the zombie is hit with a Chilly Pepper, Snow Pea's, or Ice Queen Pea's projectile. Facebook Description Rocket Zombie ain’t got time for this. He ain’t got time for that. He does, however, have time for differential calculus. :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook page Appearances *Killjoy Park: All levels except for 19 *Sweaty Palms: All levels except for 4 *U of Z: All levels except for 4, 15, 18 *Frostbite Falls: 1, 2, 8, 9, 10, 13, 15, 16, 17, 18, 25 *Mildew Meadow: 2 to 11, 19, 20, 22 to 26 *Grey Matter Gardens: 3, 4, 11, 14 to 22, 24, 26 *The Sever Glades: 12, 15, 18, 19, 21, 24, 26 *The Sand Dooms: All levels *Zombitorium Manor: 4, 11, 13, 16, 17, 19, 20, 30 *Reclaiming lots: The Cafe Lot, The Fire Station Lot, The Flaming Lot, The Police Station Lot Strategies Rocket Zombies make a noise when they enter the battle that sounds like a rocket going off. This helps to notify the player about the zombie and to urge them to prepare their defenses against the zombie. Given the fact that the Snow Pea is given to the player before getting to Killjoy Park Level 1, the first level the zombie appears in, it can easily be used against it during the levels it appears in. Both being slowed down and having its health reduced to that of a regular zombie will greatly help the player, as the zombie's threat lowers to that of a regular zombie, which is not much. If Snow Peas are out of the option, such as busy attacking other zombies, using ZombiFreeze on this zombie until it dies is suggested. Cherry Bombs or Jalapeños will also solve the problem, but the long harvest time for either makes excessive use a bad idea. Zombie Zappers can be used on large groups of Rocket Zombies to help defenses even with sufficient Snow Peas kill these zombies. When attacking other towns, Rocket Zombies can be very useful if you speed them up with fog. This causes them to go extremely fast, while avoiding attacking plants so you can get to the player's house quickly. However, Wall-nuts can stop this from happening. Gallery Zoombie.png|Rocket Zombie shadow. Zoombie_no_Rocket.png|A Rocket Zombie without its rocket (also slowed down). RocketZombieSecondDegrade.PNG|Rocket Zombie's second degrade. RocketZombieInGame.PNG|Rocket Zombie with its rocket in-game. Rocketz.jpg|Rocket Zombie's first offcial photo. a do do a do do.png|A Rocket Zombie standing in game. Rocket.gif|Animated Rocket Zombie. Old Rocket Zombie.png|A concept design for the Rocket Zombie. Trivia *The zombie's original name was Zoombie on release day and the trailer. During the open beta and in the latest version of the game, it was renamed to Rocket Zombie. **Zoombie is a portmanteau of Zoom and Zombie. *The Rocket Zombie makes a noise when it enters the battle. *It seems to resemble the famous physicist Albert Einstein. *It is odd that Rocket Zombie's rollerblades come off when its rocket comes off. *It's unknown how the Rocket Zombie's rocket comes off when shot by a Snow Pea. *Rocket Zombie seems to be a reversed Barrel Zombie in the way that it loses speed when it loses its accessory. *The Rocket flies away when the zombie has reached 24 normal damage shots, instead of breaking or losing fuse. *Rocket Zombie's description seems to resemble the famous memetic line, ''Ain't Nobody Got Time For That. '' *Rocket Zombie resembles the Scientist. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Headwear Zombies